Listen To Me
by Chery Onyx 'Cheo
Summary: <html><head></head>Ketika kita tak menyadari gelagat seseorang yang berbeda, kita harus curiga karena perbedaan itu memunculkan sesuatu yang tak kita ketahui, seperti cerita ini antara sahabat yang setia dan kekasih yang sangat mencintainya... "Aku kabulkan semuanya asal kau bahagia."</html>


**SASUSAKU**

"**Listen My Said"**

**Chapter 1 :**

Sakura dan Sasuke satu sekolah di Konoha High Gakuen. Sakura sangat mencintai kekasihnya yang satu ini, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke sekarang sedikit berbeda padanya. Mereka sekarang tinggal merilis 1 tahun lagi untuk keluar dari SMA.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau seperti menjauhiku?" tanya Sakura saat mereka tengah berada di danau Konoha.

"Hn, tak apa." Jawab Sasuke yang masih menatap matahari yang akan terbenam.

Sakura sudah mulai kesal dengan sikap kekasihnya yang satu ini. "Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sakura terbelalak.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Jika begitu jelaskan pertanyaan yang akan aku ajukan! Apa pernah aku terlintas di pikiranmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau seperti ku?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Kau ingin aku?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau akan menangis jika aku pergi?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau hidup untukku?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau akan melakukan apapun untukku?"

"Tidak."

"Pilih! Aku atau hidupmu?"

"Hidupku." Jawab Sasuke yang terakhir sukses membuat Sakura menatap tak percaya.

Seharusnya di hari jadi yang ketiga tahunnya ini mereka bisa berbagi tawa dan kebahagian seperti 2 tahun kebelakang, tapi kenapa sekarang seperti ini disaat hari-hari terakhir sekolah akan mengadakan perpisahan sekolah.

Sakura langsung berlari dengan syok dan air mata di pelupuk matanya ia berfikir ini hanya mimipi yang sangat menyakitkan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan pergerakan.

Setelah melihat Sakura pergi Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri, satu alasan ia melakukan hal seperti itu. Karena ia mempunyai leukemia dibadannya dan Sasuke tak ingin membuat Sakura menangis hingga akhirnya ia melakukan hal demikian.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Sakura menjadi sering diam dan tak ceria lagi, Sasuke berfikir ini adalah jalan terbalik karena hidupnya tak mungkin lama lagi setelahnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, susah rasanya untuk melepaskan Sakura dan membiarkannya yang seperti ini.

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto membalikan badan dan berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Jika aku sudah mati berikan ini pada Sakura." Pinta Sasuke sambil memberikan amplop berwarna pink pada Naruto.

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. "Yang benar saja! Apa kau serius mengatakan itu Sasuke? Bagaimana jika perkataanmu terkabulkan? Apa kau tak berfikir bahwa kami masih membutuhkanmu? Dan satu hal lagi apa penyakit yang kau alami sampai kau berkata seperti ini padaku Sasuke? Berikan aku alasan jelas!" kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

Tadinya Sasuke pikir tak ada untungnya memberitahu kan penyakitnya pada Naruto, karena ia berfikir Naruto akan menambah kepenatan nya yang sudah 7 tahun ia idam.

"Hn. Nanti aku akan bercerita panjang, tapi jangan sekarang aku tak sanggup dan tidak mau." Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, sungguh ia bingung sejak dulu Sasuke tak pernah memberitahu apapun tentang penyakitnya. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia berkata demikian, apa ini mimpi?

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto untuk mencari Sakura.

.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura tak menjawab apapun seolah menganggap Sasuke angin.

"Baik. Mungkin aku tak akan berkata lebih jauh, aku hanya ingin menitipkan sebuah amplop padamu." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura baru membalikan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang langsung pergi sesudah menaruh amplop itu di lantai.

Sakura membawa amplop yang diletakan dilantai itu, tak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini.

"Apa isinya Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah, yang jelas disini tertera untuk sahabatku Naruto." Jelas Sakura.

"Be-berarti jangan dibu-buka Sakura-_chan_." Kata Hinata.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya kemudian memasukan amplop itu kedalam tasnya, ia tak habis pikir kenapa tidak dengan sendirinya saja mengasihkan amplop itu ke Naruto? Sakura paham betul tentang Sasuke hanya saja ia tak ingin berpikiran lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

Hari ini, hari dimana penentuan hidup atau mati Sasuke karena sekarang pengetesan terakhir dilakukan.

Ternyata hasilnya tetap sama, Sasuke mungkin sudah tak ditakdirkan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi.

Keluarganya sudah menangis termasuk Fugaku sang Ayah.

Sasuke berfikir jika ia mati ia ingin memberikan mobilnya yang sport kepada Naruto dan semua isi barang nya tentang Sakura ingin ia berikan kepada sang empunya.

.

.

Dan sekarang sudah 4 hari Sasuke tak masuk sekolah hanya terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Sang Ibu Mikoto selalu menguatkannya agar tetap bertahan, hanya saja Sasuke tak bisa begitu ia harus tetap mengikuti jalan takdir Kami-_sama_ hingga akhirnya dada nya serasa berat untuk menarik nafas karena leukemia yang dideritanya sudah memuncak.

"Kaa-_chan_ to-tolong jangan menangis... sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin meminta agar berita ini jangan sampai ketelinga Sakura." Jelas Sasuke terdengar seperti memaksa.

Tiba-tiba...

"Sasuke!" Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kamar megah Sasuke dan langsung duduk disamping lelaki berambut emo itu.

"Kenapa secepat ini? Kenapa kau tak pernah biarkan aku tahu? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan penyakit ini dariku Teme?" tanya Naruto yang tak sengaja mengucapkan perkataan kasar pada teman nya yang sedang berjuang menarik nafas itu.

"Na-Naruto ini tak penting la-lagi. Pesanku berikan amplop itu pada Sakura jika aku sudah tiada." Pinta Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan sekarang kau pergi Nak." Pinta Mikoto sambil menangis.

Itachi dan Fugaku menatap Sasuke miris dan sedih karena mereka akan kehilangan anggota keluarga.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke.

Dan setelah mendapat respon seperti itu dengan tenang Sasuke tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya dilihat Naruto.

Naruto berani bersumpah ia lebih baik melihat Sasuke bertampang datar dan berbicara Dobe daripada harus melihatnya tersenyum ikhlas dan berkata nama aslinya yaitu 'Naruto.

Semua yang ada disana sudah menangis termasuk Naruto.

"Ku- mohon... jangan menangis..." jelas Sasuke sambil tersengal-sengal.

"Tolong katakan sekali saja Dobe padaku, Teme!" pinta Naruto pelan karena ini terakhir kalinya.

"Baik, sahabatku Dobe. Jaga Sakuraku demi aku." Pinta Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus.

Semua keluarga termasuk Naruto menahan air mata masing-masing, kini mereka semua sudah ikhlas jika ini takdir dari Kami-_sama_ yang memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas tenang dan terakhir kalinya ia langsung menutup matanya dan badannya sudah lemas dan dingin.

"Sa-Sasuke! Kemana sahabat yang biasa aku sebut Teme jika kau pergi sekarang? Siapa yang akan menemaniku ke kedai Ichiraku? Siapa yang akan menyebutku si Dobe yang benar-benar gila?" gumam Naruto sambil terisak.

Mikoto memeluk Naruto untuk menyalurkan kesedihannya.

Tak sanggup melihat lebih Fugaku memilih menyendiri keluar dan Itachi ikut berbagung dengan mereka bertiga.

"Otouto siapa yang akan kusebut kata ambigu?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang tinggal raganya saja.

Sesuai keinginannya sebelum meninggal mobil kesayangannya diberikannya kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

2 hari sudah...

"Aku perlu Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto serius.

Sakura segera mendekat kearah Naruto, oh iya dan saat ingat amplop dari Sasuke segera Sakura meminta izin untuk mengambilnya terlebih dulu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini dari Sasuke-_kun_ oh iya dan apa itu Naruto?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Ini untukmu dari Sasuke." Jelas Naruto yang sedang mencoba menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah.

"Untuk ku? Kemana sasuke-_kun_ Naruto?" tanya Sakura mulai panik.

"Lihat saja itu, sudah yah aku pergi." Pamit Naruto dan melengos pergi tinggal Sakura sendiri di atap sekolah.

_*To My Girlfriend_

_Sakura kenapa saat aku akan menjelaskan kalimat terakhir kita kau pergi? Bukankah kau meminta aku menjelaskan pertanyaanmu satu-satu? Aku harap kau tak sedih karena mungkin ketika Naruto memberikan surat ini berarti kita sudah berbeda alam.-_

Mata Sakura membulat tatkala membaca bagian berbeda alam ia mulai membaca lebih jauh lagi.

_Baik aku akan menjelaskan semuaaa pertanyaan yang kau ajukan.._

_Alasan kau tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran ku adalah karena kau selalu di pikiran ku._

_Alasan mengapa aku tidak suka kau adalah karena aku mencintaimu._

_Alasan ku tidak ingin kau adalah karena aku membutuhkanmu._

_Alasan ku tidak akan menangis jika kau meninggalkan adalah karena aku akan mati jika kau pergi._

_Alasan ku tidak akan hidup untuk mu adalah karena aku akan mati untuk mu._

_Alasan mengapa aku tidak bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk mu adalah karena aku akan melakukan semuanya untuk mu._

_Alasan ku memilih hidup ku karena kau ADALAH hidupku_

_Bukankah semuanya tampak jelas sekarang? Jangan menangis kumohon, carilah penggantiku demi masamu yang indah aku akan lebih senang jika seperti itu... atau kau pacari saja Naruto agar aku bisa menitipkan salamku padamu lewatnya..._

_Terserah saja aku tak memaksa..._

_Sayonara untuk selamanya kekasihku yang sangat aku cintai_

_From : Uchiha Sasuke_

Sakura langsung menangis tak percaya dengan isi surat itu, bahkan ia langsung berlari histeris menuju kelasnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Ino aku ingin mati." Kata Sakura membuat Ino kaget.

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Ino.

"Ino Sasuke-_kun_ mati! Aku ingin menyusulnya!" jerit Sakura histeris.

"A-APA?" tanya Ino ikut terbelalak.

"INO bagaimana INI?" teriak Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Naruto masuk dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura sabar.. aku akan selalu ada untukmu, bahkan walau aku bersama Hinata demi Teme pasti ia dapat mengerti. Dan satu hal lagi mari kita kunjungi pemakamannya setiap 1 minggu sekali tepatnya hari libur." Jelas Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

#

#

#

7 tahun kemudian..

Naruto dan Sakura datang kembali bersama anak tunggal mereka karena permintaan Sasuke dulu...

"Sasuke-_kun_ apa kau senang? Naruto ikhlas jika nanti aku mati aku menyusulmu! Benar begitu Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada suaminya.

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Apapun untuk sahabat terbaikku Teme yang tak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun dan apapun itu!" jawab Naruto semangat disertai cengirannya.

"Bahkan asal kau tau Sakura dan Naruto tak ada dalam anak ini. Karena anak ini aku beri nama Haruno Daisuke." Jelas Sakura lagi.

"Iya, itu semua untuk mengenangmu disana Teme, tinggalah yang tenang kami akan menyusul mu masa depan." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan air mata disusul dengan Sakura.

Sahabat yang sangat setia dan kekasih yang bahagia...

Itulah arti sebenarnya yang diinginkan Sasuke selama hidup...

TBC

**Bagaimana fic nya sad or no? Haha kurang pandai sih kalau buat cerita sedih :)**

**Tak perlu perkataan Arigatou bagi readers yang bersedia meng review apa saja di fic ini...**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita**


End file.
